1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and a device for monitoring an attachment for switching a starter.
2. Description of Related Art
An actuator for the starting system of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle is known from published German patent application document DE 102 31 088 A1.The attachment describes an actuator for cranking a starter motor, in particular for a starting system of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle which cranks the starter motor upon request of a control unit. For example, the attachment includes at least one transistor as the output stage as well as means for checking the reliability of the transistor.
Furthermore, a method and a device for monitoring the reliability of an electrical consumer is known from published German patent application document DE 40 05 609 A1. With the aid of this method, faults of the consumer are detected by comparing the control signals of the consumer and a feedback signal. By logically evaluating the signals before, during and after a switching event, a short circuit to ground or to the supply voltage, as well as a cable drop, may be detected. In this case, a distinction may be made between the individual fault scenarios.
If a fault occurs in this attachment for switching a starter during the course of the operation, and if the starter is used in a vehicle having a start/stop operation, it may happen that the fault occurs shortly before stopping of the internal combustion engine. If the internal combustion engine is stopped, a restart of the internal combustion engine is no longer possible.